


Loving Vision

by DRHPaints



Series: Imogen and Dave [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Breathplay, Caretaking, Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Character, Nude Photos, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Dave, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After Dave and Imogen enjoy some breathplay, the guys spot the bruises on Dave's neck and give him a hard time. Later, Dave gets his first tattoo, Imogen caring for him before they have some fun.
Relationships: Dave McLean/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: Imogen and Dave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Loving Vision

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the previous installment, Imogen is non-binary. However, as this is set in 2007-08, that language was not widely used in most circles, therefore I will continue to use she/her pronouns for the character.

Parked on the floor between Imogen’s decorated legs, Dave giggled as she threaded her fingers through his long, silky tresses. “That tickles.”

Imogen swept down to kiss Dave’s neck as she continued gathering hair for the braid. “Almost done.”

Dave did what he could not to squirm as Imogen’s hands danced over his scalp before landing on his broad shoulders. “There.” Resting her chin atop his head, she wrapped her arms around Dave’s firm chest and squeezed. “You wanna go to the mirror? See how beautiful you are?”

Peeking up at her, Dave nodded excitedly, scrambling to his feet before they both hustled to the bathroom. 

“Whoa…” Dave turned from side to side, gazing at his reflection. Dark locks in an ornate crown around his head, Dave touched his fingers to it lightly, a crooked, goofy grin blossoming over his wide mouth. “Awesome.”

Hugging him from behind, Imogen tipped up to kiss him, smiling at Dave in the mirror. “Look how pretty you are.” Dave rested his cheek against her, squeezing Imogen’s forearm. “Hey…” Tickling under his chin, Imogen's green eyes studied Dave’s face. “Can we take a picture? I just realized…” Imogen’s brows gathered, half smirking. “I don’t think we have any together.”

“Yeah.” Bobbing his head, Dave grinned. “Let’s do it.” 

Imogen went to her closet, rummaging through an old box until she found her ancient polaroid, grateful when she spotted the tiny 3 indicating there were a few snapshots left. “Okay, you’ve got the long arms.” She handed the camera to Dave, circling behind him and perching her chin on his vast shoulder. 

Dave crouched down as he turned the lens toward them. “Alright, ready? One, two, three...cheese!” Face ridiculously radiant, Dave pressed the button and they both managed to keep their eyes open for the flash.

Flapping the photo, Imogen cackled as the image floated to the surface. It wasn’t the most flattering angle. Their neck skin bunched, Dave’s forearm took up at least a third of the frame, and his blue eyes possessed an almost manic glee, Imogen posed over with her hair a tangle. But they were undeniably happy. Imogen immediately went to the junk drawer in the kitchen, locating a push pin and adhering it to the front door, deciding she wanted nothing more than for the picture to remind her of the joy in her life everytime she stepped out into the world.

Returning to the bedroom, Imogen snapped up the camera again, tapping the top. “Hey Dave…” Grinning at him mischievously, Imogen raised an eyebrow. “Would you like a picture? Something you can have around? You know…” Hanging onto the front of his t-shirt, Imogen swiveled in close. “For all those lonely nights when I’m stuck at the gas station.”

“Really?” Eyes darting, Dave folded his lips under to hide his excited smile, hand touching Imogen’s waist. “Yeah...yeah. That’s...that’s really sexy, Moge.”

“Alright.” Smirking, Imogen disrobed, as she often did, with no fanfare, exposing herself as though it were the most comfortable thing in the world for her before placing the camera in Dave’s big hands. “How do you want me to pose?” Imogen did a few mock vogues and Dave giggled. “You tell me exactly what to do, Dave.” Imogen pushed her ebony mane out of her face and tossed him a wink. “For once.”

“Okay, um…” Dave looked around, considering. “Could you...would you get on the bed? Like...on your hands and knees? Facing me?”

“Sure.” Imogen positioned herself and Dave nodded, crouching in front of her on the floor.

“Okay…” Peeking through the lens, Dave scrunched up his face, before lowering the camera. “And Moge, could you, um...” Biting his lip, Dave cast his eyes away, sheepishly lifting an expansive shoulder. “Maybe...look a little...well, I...I like it when you look kind of...fierce.”

Imogen laughed. She couldn’t help it. Dave’s sweet, yearning face, paired with his adorable tongue slipping over the word _‘fierth’_ was simply too much. “Alright, baby. No problem.”

Sparks flew behind her emerald eyes, nose flaring and plump lips a snarl. Dave’s cock twitched as he practically laid on the floor to get the desired perspective, wanting to recreate Imogen hovering over him in their most passionate moments. “Yeah…” Dave murmured, pressing the button to capture her with a flash. “Perfect.” 

Staring as the photo came to life, Dave swallowed hard when he saw Imogen’s severe expression, her heavy breasts, the muscles flexed in her arms. “Thank you.” Hand cupping her face, Dave swept in for a kiss before carefully tucking the picture into his jeans. 

“One left.” Imogen held up the camera. “If you want to pose for me. No pressure, though.” Shrugging, she smiled. “But if you do, I promise I won’t show anyone. And…” Arm falling, Imogen’s face settled into a flat line. “I don’t even like thinking about it because it makes me upset, but...but if something were to happen…” Green eyes studying the carpet, the muscles in Imogen’s throat moved significantly. “You know, things didn’t work out between us or whatever, I would give it back to you. Of course.”

“Right.” Dave nodded solemnly, desperate to push that thought away. “Sure. Yeah, I...I don’t mind.” Peeling his shirt overhead, Dave revealed his built chest and little belly before shucking off his boxers, exposing his half hard cock. 

“Okay.” Imogen looked at him through the viewfinder. “You do whatever you want. Whatever makes you feel sexy.”

Dave rubbed his square chin, staring at the bed for a minute, before climbing on. Stretching out on his side, he curled one arm under his head, knee beneath him bent, and as Imogen approached he turned to her cautiously. “Is this okay?”

“Damn…” Imogen took a steadying breath, drinking in his ethereal beauty. “Yes. Stunning. Hang on.” She tried to get as much of Dave’s shapely legs in frame as possible, and when the picture came out Imogen was happy it managed to capture his face, the expression nothing short of coquettish.

Imogen joined Dave on the bed, straddling him as her hands greedily scuttled over his pale flesh. “Mmm...tell me what you want, beautiful.” Capturing Dave’s pink lips, Imogen ground herself down onto his stiffening cock, Dave rolling himself into the heat between her thighs. “You want me to fuck you? Huh?” Imogen pawed at him hungrily and Dave turned into her, breath quickening and hands wandering. “Or do you want to fuck me?” Smearing herself over him, Dave emitted a soft sigh of delight, groping Imogen’s breasts as she kissed down his neck and they writhed against one another. “Or I could suck you. You want my mouth, baby? Huh? Does that sound good? Anything. You just tell me…” Imogen nipped at his ear, reaching between them to rub her thumb into Dave’s frenulum until he gasped. “I just want to make you feel so good, baby.”

“I...I…” Trying to compose his thoughts, Dave licked his lips, giving Imogen’s waist a squeeze. “Could you…” Voice shrinking, he nuzzled into her, powerful arms hugging Imogen close. “Choke me a little? Please?”

Smirk blooming, Imogen’s eyebrows danced. “Of course, beautiful.” Tracing Dave’s lower lip, she rotated her pelvis above him. “You want your cock inside me while I’m doing it? Hmm?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded urgently, hips rocking forward. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, baby.” Slipping her arm between them, Imogen held herself up, parting the lips of her pussy before descending over Dave’s thick cock. Dave let out a tittering mumble as Imogen wriggled, fully ensconcing him in the warm clutch of her body. “Okay, now…” Lightly touching his collarbone, Imogen leaned forward. “Remember, blink once for yes, twice for no. Pinch me at any time if you need to tell me something, or you want me to stop, okay?” 

“Okay.” Dave smiled, stroking her thigh.

“And…” Dipping down, Imogen touched a kiss to his soft, pink lips. “You fuck me however you want, okay, gorgeous? You wanna take things slow, or…” Grinning, she raised an eyebrow. “Fuck me hard. Whatever. Up to you.” With one last peck, she straightened up. “Alright, you ready?”

Nodding, Dave moved between Imogen’s thighs, locating her clit and beginning to trace with his large thumb. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Hands moving to either side of Dave’s throat, Imogen began applying gentle pressure to the spot below where his sharp jaw joined his neck with two of her fingers. Imogen squeezed Dave internally, milking his cock with the muscles of her vagina as she delicately bounced, eliciting a soft sigh of pleasure from Dave’s nose. “Good?” Imogen ticked up her eyebrow, studying Dave’s face, a light pink hue decorating his pallid skin.

One slow blink. Free hand clamping down on Imogen’s hip, as Dave’s heartbeat throbbed in his temples, he planted his heels in the mattress and forcefully thrust, jostling Imogen with wheezing grunts as he twiddled her clit.

“ _Oh fuck, Dave! Yes!”_ Clenching her teeth to maintain focus on his face, Imogen tightened her grip, riding Dave vigorously as he gradually rose through shades of red and barreled inside of her flickering pussy. “Fuck, your cock feels so good. I love it. Are you okay, baby?”

A singular blink and Dave hammered furiously, eager to burrow himself further in the intoxicating warmth of Imogen as the edges of his vision grew hazy, knowing she would soon need to release him.

Quivering above as Dave frantically humped, Imogen suppressed the majority of her euphoric reaction, steeling herself and studying Dave’s oceanic eyes for signs of clouds forming on the horizon. “Okay, stop touching me, Dave. If you don’t finish soon, I’m gonna have to let go.”

One hasty drop of his lids and Dave took Imogen in both of his large hands, cramming himself inside with incredible velocity. Movements of his pelvis erratic and laced with dampened whimpers, Dave’s eyes rolled and Imogen immediately took her hands away. A mighty whoosh of air stung Dave’s lungs, body jerking violently in tandem as he flooded Imogen with hot cum. A tittering cry fell from Dave as he shivered, flush receding from his pale skin as he kicked his heels in the sheets in an attempt to deal with the overwhelming sensation of Imogen continually pulsing around his sensitive cock.

Observing Dave’s scrunched up face, splaying hands, and tiny, huffing noises as he wriggled underneath, Imogen cupped his crisp jaw. “Dave? Dave, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just…” Taking a hissing breath, Dave glanced down between them. “I’m sorry...I...I need you to get off of me.”

“Oh.” Imogen smiled, hurriedly dismounting. Dave sighed, Imogen sitting at the head of the bed, brushing away a strand of his dark hair that came loose from the braid stuck to the dewy skin of his forehead. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Grinning, Dave nestled against her, tucking himself against Imogen’s breasts and tossing his muscled leg over hers. “Great.”

Imogen shuffled down, arms wrapped around Dave’s broad back, touching a kiss to the top of his head. Sweat drying and snuggling, they drifted off to a satisfied sleep.

***

Cracking open a beer, Dave took his spot in one of the lawn chairs as he and the guys discussed their upcoming bit of daredevilry.

“So, I’m thinking…” Rod held up his hands, brows furrowed in concentration. “I know it’s crazy. But I think I have enough saved up for a flame retardant suit. So…” Shrugging, Rod held his can aloft. “Get ready to light me up, fellas.”

They all laughed, Dave shook his head, tucking his hair behind his ear before taking a swig. “Hey Dave…” Kevin narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to him. “What is that?”

“What’s what?” Looking down at his shirt, Dave thought he might’ve spilled something on himself and brushed his fingers over the fabric.

Reaching out his hand, Kevin tilted his head. “Your neck…” Kevin touched him and Dave’s deep blue eyes widened, hastily combing his hair down. “It’s all...marked up.”

“Shit, yeah.” Dave whipped around when he felt Rico brush aside his dark tresses on the right. “This side too. What the hell, man? It looks like…” Zeroing in, Rico pursed his lips. “Like you were strangled, dude.”

Cursing his easily bruised pale skin, Dave swatted their hands away, squirming in his chair. “Dave…” Rod looked between the others and then at him, lowering his voice. “Does...did Imogen choke you?”

Sharply inhaling, Dave's fingers tapped rapidly at his thigh. “It’s not…” The muscle in his sturdy jaw flashed as Dave grit his teeth. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Dave…” Holding up his palms in exasperation, Rod shook his head. “If she’s hurting you...that’s not okay.”

“It’s not…” Dave swallowed, fidgeting. “It’s not like that…”

Rico shook his head. “Damn, I mean...I thought that bitch was crazy, but--”

“Hey.” Voice sharp, Dave’s nose flared and his stormy blue eyes pierced. “Don’t call her that.” Settling back in his chair, Dave lowered his arms. “I…” Gaze falling to his lap, Dave picked at his thumb. “I asked her to do it…”

Rod raised an eyebrow, pulling his head back. “Why?”

“I don’t know…” Lips hardly moving, the shelf of Dave’s shoulders broke as he folded in on himself, digging a toe in the grass. “I just...like it.”

Silence surrounded him as Dave crossed his strong arms, leg incessantly bouncing. “Whoa Dave, that’s a little…” Rod made a face. “...twisted.”

“Yeah.” Rico smirked, eyebrows dancing. “Freaky.”

A laugh eked out of Kevin, soon followed by the others. Cheeks hot, Dave pushed himself out of his chair. “I’ll see you guys later.” He muttered quickly.

“Aw, Dave, c’mon…” Rod held out his hand, but Dave could feel the pressure building behind his eyes as he scurried to his truck, hastily jamming his key in the ignition, glad he was on his first beer of the night as he peeled off.

Parking alongside the gas station, Dave jogged up to the glass door, eyes puffy as the bell tinkled overhead.

“Dave?” Imogen looked at him in alarm as she handed a customer their change. Flapping his wrists and pacing back and forth, Dave’s dewy eyes pleaded with her as she approached. “Dave, baby? What’s wrong?”

“I...I…” Smearing the moisture from his cheeks, Dave shook his head, opening his mouth to explain when he spotted a young man approaching the counter.

“Um…” Holding his slurpee aloft, he looked between Dave and Imogen. “Is someone gonna help me or…?”

“Just take it.” Imogen waved him away in annoyance. “I’ll pay for it, you’re fine.” Shrugging, the guy sipped and strolled his way outside as Imogen brought her palms to Dave’s distraught face. “Dave, tell me. What’s going on?”

“I was with the guys, and, um…” Hands at her waist, Dave sniffed. “And...and they saw my neck…” Tilting his head, Imogen lifted a finger to touch the bruises, nodding. “And…” Slinking down, Dave rested his forehead on her shoulder. “They said...they said…” Wide back shaking, Dave’s tears fell hot and wet on her shirt as Imogen held him close. “They said I was twisted. And freaky. And…” Scooping Imogen into his firm arms, Dave squeezed her almost too tight. “They said a mean thing about you, too.” 

“Oh Dave, baby…” Plucking his visor off, Imogen tossed it behind her near the register, trickling her fingers through Dave’s dark locks. “I’m sorry. I...I didn’t think. I should’ve given you some makeup or something. But...still. They shouldn’t have been so...fuck.” Shaking her head, Imogen pressed a kiss to the corner of his sharp jaw. “Dave, I’m sorry they were unkind.” Imogen pulled back, caressing his cheek. “But unfortunately, that’s...a lot of people would feel that way if they knew what our relationship was like.” Emerald eyes resolute, Imogen’s thumb wiped away a tear. “But what’s important...Dave, do you know you’re loved?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Dave sniffed. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Imogen smiled. “I do, too. You love me so well. And I love you so much, baby. And do you feel safe when we’re together?”

Bobbing his head, Dave grinned. “Yeah.” Large hands clutching Imogen’s waist, Dave brought her close. “You make me feel really safe and really happy, Moge.”

“Good.” Imogen lifted to give him a brief peck. “Me too. And that’s what really matters. What anyone else thinks?” Imogen gestured toward the windows. “Fuck ‘em.”

Dave beamed. “Yeah.” Linking his lips to Imogen’s, Dave melted into her strong arms. “Fuck ‘em.”

***

Fingers rattling on his thick thigh, Dave’s cobalt eyes darted around the room, startled when Imogen touched a hand to his shoulder. “Dave?” Green eyes studying his tight features, she frowned. “Are you sure you wanna do this? If you wanna back out, it’s no problem.” Tucking a long strand over his ear, she gave him a warm smile. “I won’t think less of you or anything. We can leave right now.”

“No.” Dave took a steadying breath, nodding his head. “I want to. Really. I’m just...nervous.”

After discussing it at length, Imogen whipped up a drawing for Dave of a hammer, tongs, and multicolored jewel surrounded by flames and he was determined to get his first tattoo. Considering their awful experience with Connor at Tough Luck, Imogen sought one of her other friends, River, who worked at a competing studio in town.

When she forewarned Dave that she and River also slept together once many years ago, he was apprehensive, but Imogen assured him River was a kind, considerate person. So when it came time for his appointment and a short, curvy woman with a shock of white blonde hair emerged from the back, arms blooming in a riot of colorful flowers as they pulled Imogen in for a warm embrace, before surprising Dave by hugging him, too, he couldn’t help but like River immediately. And, seeing her and Imogen side by side, Dave was more than a little titillated at the idea of the two of them together, but he pushed that thought away as River printed up the purple stencil and led them back to her room.

“Alright, so where are you thinking?” River tilted her head, smiling up at him.

Dave hooked a thumb around himself. “Lower back.”

“Okay, honey.” Patting his elbow, River rolled her tray of supplies over. “Lift up your shirt. Or take it off, if you're comfortable.” 

Peeling it overhead, Imogen held onto Dave’s t-shirt while River shaved the sparse dark hair from his pallid skin before sanitizing it, corner of her pink tongue poking out as she carefully placed the stencil. “Alright, how does that look?” 

Holding up a mirror so Dave could see behind himself, he examined the design and nodded in approval. “Good. Thank you.”

“Okay. Go on and lay down. If you want to face this way.” River pointed toward the door. “Then you and Imogen can chat and such. You’ll be here for a while, afterall.”

Nodding, Dave got on the table, curling the pillow under his chin and grinning at Imogen as River changed her gloves, setting up her colors and coils. “Alright.” Touching a hand to Dave’s back, River pulsed the gun so he could hear the buzzing. “This is your first tattoo, right, Dave?”

“Yup.” Voice squeaking out higher than he intended, Dave’s broad shoulders tensed.

River nodded. “Okay. I’m going to touch down just so you can see how it feels, alright? Then we’ll go from there. You need to take any breaks, you want a drink, a snack, you just let me know. And…” Fingers on his arm, River rolled her chair over, brown eyes smiling. “If you can’t sit for the whole thing today. No big deal, alright? You can always come back. Do it in chunks.”

“Thank you.” Dave grinned. 

Hunching over his back, River poised the needle near Dave’s skin. “Okay, you ready?”

Dave looked to Imogen and, seeing the fear in his sapphire eyes, she reached out to take his large hand. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he’d been holding, Dave nodded. “Yup.” Piercing his skin, Dave screwed up his face. It hurt, but not as badly as he expected.

“Everything okay?” River blinked up at the two of them.

Bobbing his head, Dave craned his neck back. “Yeah...yeah, I’m good.”

“Alright.” Grinning, River dipped back down. “Here we go.”

As she worked over the outline, Dave settled into the buzzing sensation, Imogen stroking his fingers as they talked. But after Dave took a break for a bottle of water and a bag of goldfish crackers before starting in on the color, the swirling of the cluster of a dozen needles, grinding into the thin skin over his tailbone, buzzed into his spine. Tucking his chin down, Dave squeezed Imogen’s hand, blinking rapidly.

“Dave?” Studying his face, Imogen glanced at River, deep in concentration, before bending forward. Imogen lowered her voice, touching Dave’s forearm. “Baby, are you okay?”

Oceanic eyes glassy, Dave muffled his words. “Moge…it...it hurts.”

Combing back his long hair, Imogen spoke softly. “Do you wanna stop? It’s not a problem. We can come back another time. River won’t mind at all. I promise.”

“Um…” Sniffing a little, Dave slid his gaze away. “How...how much more do you think is left?”

Imogen peered over at River’s handiwork and stuck out her lower lip. “Well...Dave, it’s...it’s probably another hour.”

“Can, um...can I take another break and then decide?” Dave squeaked out, lifting his expressive eyebrows.

“Of course.” Imogen nodded, turning to River and raising her voice. “Hey Riv, can we pause for a few minutes?” 

“Sure.” Turning off the gun, River rolled away and Dave got up, trying to hide his face from River as he sat on the end of the table, slumped over. 

“I feel stupid…” Dave whispered as Imogen stood between his parted knees. 

“Oh baby, no…” Pulling his head to her chest, Imogen gave River a look and she nodded, slipping out quietly so they could be alone. “There’s no reason to. It’s painful. That’s okay. If you wanna stop, it’s no problem.”

Firm arms circling Imogen’s hips, Dave inhaled her scent, face smushed in between her breasts as he shook his head. “Why am I such a wuss?”

“Dave, you’re not.” Imogen planted a kiss on top of his head. “This is a big tattoo for a first timer. You did a really good job.”

“I bet…” Voice small, Dave hooked his ankles behind Imogen’s calves. “I bet you never cried though…”

Rubbing circles into Dave’s upper back, Imogen cleared her throat. “No...no I haven’t, but…” Hands stopping, she rested her chin on Dave’s vast shoulder. “Dave, um...I...there’s…” Stiffening in his arms, Imogen blinked. “I have a special reason for getting so many tattoos. So...the pain it, um...it’s...it’s part of that.”

Dave pulled his head back, scanning her face. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Eyes cast away, Imogen sat down, taking Dave’s hands. “When I was 15 I...started…” Swallowing, Imogen tilted her head, “Hurting myself. Just once. And, um…” Fresh tears misted as Dave watched Imogen looking to the floor. “Back then, I was, well, I knew Connor then, too. He was older, and...he...well, anyway. He saw the cuts and suggested I let him do a tattoo instead. Said it would be healthier.” Half chuckling, Imogen shook her head. “Honestly, probably the only decent thing that asshole ever did. But…” Shrugging, Imogen’s green eyes met Dave’s, and she frowned when she saw the rivulets cascading down his cheeks. “It worked. I never did that again. Just...kept getting ink. So I kind of…” Imogen shifted uncomfortably. “Need it to hurt. It...it doesn’t make you a wuss if you don’t like the pain, Dave. You’re...you’re probably just normal.”

Slipping off the table, Dave straddled Imogen, encasing her in his powerful arms and tucking his face in the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, touching his pink lips to her skin. “I’m sorry that you hurt so much.”

Imogen hooked her hands over Dave’s expansive shoulders, kissing his cheek. “Thank you, beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dave sat back, fingers getting caught in the nest of Imogen’s black hair as he smiled.

“Do you wanna go?” Imogen squeezed his thick thigh. “Get some pizza or something?”

Lips pursed, Dave took a deep breath. “No. No, I want to try and finish.”

“You sure?” Stroking his arm, Imogen examined his face. 

Dave nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.”

After retrieving River, Dave practically crushed Imogen’s knuckles to powder, but he made it through to the end, tattoo complete and eyes dry. Bandaging him up, Dave left River a hefty tip and she gave both Imogen and himself a parting hug before they climbed on her bike, zipping back to her apartment.

Once inside, Imogen led Dave to the bedroom, where he shed his jeans and laid on his stomach, Imogen returning with a glass of ice water and bottle of ibuprofen. After he popped a couple, Imogen encouraged him to drink the whole glass, explaining he would need the hydration after the tattoo, then perched beside him, massaging Dave’s mountainous shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Dave grinned. “Thank you.”

Wiggling down next to him on her back, Imogen threaded an errant dark strand behind Dave’s ear. “You wanna take a nap?”

“Yeah.” Bobbing his head, Dave snuggled under Imogen’s arm, resting his head on her shoulder. Long leg draped across her waist, Imogen’s finger’s trickled over his skin until Dave’s breathing grew slow and deep. 

Groaning, shafts of moonlight dappled the floor as Dave nearly made the mistake of rolling onto his back in his hazy half consciousness.

“Dave?” Imogen snorted awake, rubbing her eyes before turning on the light. “You okay, baby?”

“Sore.” Dave mumbled, slouching as he sat up.

Nodding, Imogen stood, holding out a hand. “Okay. Come on.” Leading Dave to the bathroom, Imogen washed her hands before carefully peeling away the bandage covering his tattoo. “Sorry.” She murmured as the tape pulled at his delicate skin. “Okay, just going to clean you up, then put some A&D on. We’ll reapply a couple of times a day for the next two days, then all you have to do is let it scab over and…” Imogen turned Dave around, pointing a stern finger in his face. “Don’t scratch. Alright? It’s going to be itchy as hell, but trust me. You don’t want to ruin something you paid so much for.” Dave nodded solemnly before Imogen washed him gently with antibacterial soap, spreading a thin layer of the clear ointment on top of the fresh artwork. “Okay, may as well keep your shirt off and let it breathe for a while.” Imogen patted his solid chest, motioning for Dave to follow her to the kitchen. 

“Here. Have one of these. Might help with the soreness.” Tossing Dave a banana, as he chewed she got down a glass from the cupboard. “Also, drink twice as much water as you think you need for now, alright? It’ll help. And...” Imogen narrowed her eyes at the clock before handing Dave the glass and cupping his cheek. “You can take some more painkillers in a couple of hours, okay?”

“Alright.” Dave smiled, sipping. “Thanks, Moge.” Holding her hand, Dave swayed their arms back and forth. “You take such good care of me.”

“Of course.” Imogen leaned in, capturing Dave’s pink lips and ruffling his hair. “So, what do you wanna do? You hungry? Wanna watch TV?”

Tossing his peel in the garbage, Dave tucked a finger in the waistband of Imogen’s panties. “No…”

Imogen chuckled, taking Dave by the hips as she swiveled in close. “You sure you’re not too sore?”

Dave shook his head. “Nope.” Trickling his fingers down Imogen’s arms, she palmed his soft cock over his boxers as their lips met, tongues twisting and sighing in mutual delight. 

“Mmm...damn.” Imogen snuck her hand down, grasping Dave’s unfurling cock. “I really want to fuck you right now, but…” Tsking, she tilted her head. “Can’t have you on your back. Obviously.”

“Well, I could…” Swallowing, Dave nuzzled against her, voice a pillowy whisper. “I mean...maybe I’m too heavy, but…” Dave’s lips touched her neck as his sizable hands roamed over Imogen’s ass. “I could...ride you. Instead. Maybe.”

“Ooh fuck…” Imogen bunched her fingers in his lengthy hair, smirking. “That’s so sexy, Dave. Yes. Come on.”

Taking him by the hand back to the bedroom, Imogen stripped down before retrieving Dave’s handmade custom strap-on. As she tightened the harness, she once again marvelled at the craftsmanship. The supple leather, the perfect fit. Before Dave undertook the project, he spent an inordinate amount of time examining her existing strap-on, eyes narrowed and big hands exploring, before asking Imogen a series of questions. What did she like about it? Did she have any complaints? What would she change, if she could? 

Then, with a tiny memo pad on the floor and a pen between his rounded teeth, Dave took at least a dozen precise measurements. It was vaguely odd for Imogen to stand before him, naked, while Dave stared at her with extreme concentration, large fingers finding the exact amount of space between the center of her clit and her navel, while repeatedly telling her to _hold still_ when she chuckled at his expression.

Grabbing the lube and laying on the bed, Dave dropped his boxers with a giggle and soon joined her, knee on either side of Imogen’s waist as he hunkered down and fused their mouths together. Eyes closed, Imogen squeezed out the lube, smearing it over the dildo before she parted from Dave to kiss a path to his ear.

“Do you want some fingers, gorgeous?” Hand stroking the long line of his cock, Imogen fondled Dave’s balls for a moment before smearing over his hole. “Hmm? Does that sound good?”

Shuffling up a bit to give her better access, Dave nodded. “Yeah.” Dave brushed back Imogen’s hair, kissing her cheek as she inserted two fingers inside of him, neck arching with a gasp as she sought his prostate and Dave curled his hips, ensconcing her in his depths. Lightly pumping his stiff cock with her free hand, Imogen pulsed inside of Dave as they shared a languorous, passionate kiss, tongues winding as Dave rocked himself into Imogen’s touch.

Eliciting a fluttering moan from his built chest, Imogen slickened beneath him, rolling her hips forward anxiously. “Mmm…” Imogen broke away, nipping at Dave’s joined earlobe and dropping his cock before she reached around to grab his tiny asscheek. “You ready to get fucked, baby?”

“Yeah.” Voice high and needy, Dave rutted his hips onto Imogen’s fiddling fingers, nodding insistently.

Smirking, Imogen made her eyebrows dance as she retracted her hand. “Then climb on.”

With a shy smile, Dave glanced down between them, opening and aligning himself above Imogen before he gradually sank down, pushing a low, rumbling groan from himself. “Oh...oh fuck, Moge…” Dave swiveled, dark blue eyes fluttering shut as he held still. “Would you…” Blinking open, Dave looked down at her beseechingly, touching Imogen’s wrist. “Would you hold my hand?”

“Of course, beautiful.” Imogen interlaced their fingers, smiling up at Dave as she spread her legs and folded a pillow behind her head. “Dave, I love you so much.”

Beaming, Dave squeezed Imogen’s hand. “I love you, too.” 

As he flexed his shapely legs, cautiously bouncing while Imogen gently thrust, claiming his cock and jerking in time with their movements, she was in awe of Dave. Not only his incandescent radiance, but his willingness to be vulnerable.

Dave never posed. Never preened. Dave never tried to be someone he wasn’t for the sake of appeasing others, or society as a whole. Dave was simply Dave. Sweet, soft, caring, and wonderful. And every day Imogen reminded herself how fortunate she was to discover such a rare and lovely man.

Pistoning his muscular thighs, Dave drove himself down onto Imogen and she braced herself against the mattress, invoking all her strength to slam effectively against his large frame. Dave tossed his head back, hand to his brow as he rode Imogen with abandon.

“ _Oh Moge! Yes! That feels so good! Yes! I love it!_ ” Pink lips parted, shocks scuttled over Dave’s skin as he took in Imogen’s lust-laden expression below him, her emerald eyes heavy, teeth bared, firm arms flexed and breasts jiggling as she hammered her pelvis fiercely into him.

Dave adored Imogen’s strength, her badassery. But in their time together, Dave learned there were curves beneath the shards Imogen displayed for the world. Sure, Imogen was tough, maybe those who first encountered her would even say severe, but Dave knew she possessed a well of endless tenderness which quenched him daily.

Never did Dave tire of the compliments Imogen rained upon him, and after the several months they spent together, he nearly started to believe them. Dave also smiled each time Imogen doodled him a cartoon during her downtime at work, once depicting Dave driving the zamboni in a wookie costume, another showing Dave as a mighty superhero flying through the air, and even (Dave assumed Imogen must’ve been particularly revved up that shift for whatever reason) in which she drew Dave wearing nothing but a pair of fishnet stockings, blushing heavily as she timidly passed him her sketch pad.

And for Dave, making love to Imogen was otherworldly. Whether it was soft, whispered endearments and tickles as their bodies developed a steady cadence over warm sheets. Or bone cracking hard; biting, tearing, shouting, Dave unsure how the hell he was going to make it through work the next day and not giving a damn, it didn’t matter. Under Imogen’s eyes, her touch, her body, Dave knew he was cherished, and he was grateful beyond measure.

“ _Dave! Yes! Baby, I love fucking you!”_ Imogen juiced the head of his massive cock until Dave’s left eye twitched and a high, keening note broke from his panting mouth before backing off to tug his shaft. “ _Yes, Dave! Fuck! Take it! I love fucking you so damn hard!_ ” Because of Dave’s artistry, with every downstroke of his hips the ridges within the harness skipped over Imogen’s swollen clit, and her ruthless pounding became erratic as tremors overtook her body.

“ _Oh Dave! Fuck! Yes! Baby, keep going! Fuck!_ ” Wrist flashing over his cock, Imogen folded forward, shaking and moaning as Dave recklessly dribbled himself above her, squeezing Imogen’s hand and looping his strong arm behind to hold her close. 

“ _Moge! Moge, yes! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Dave hurriedly mashed their mouths together, lips mismatched and gasping before agonized whimpers trickled from his throat. Dave craned himself back, bearing down urgently one last time as Imogen yanked his throbbing cock.

Ropes of cum shot over his little belly and caught in his dark chest hair as Dave violently shuddered, barely holding himself aloft as his knees buckled inward and a high whine huffed from his broad chest.

“Oh...oh my fuck…” Cobalt eyes focusing back on the room, Dave lifted a hand to his brow, shivering as he wiped down his face and bent forward. Resting his forehead to Imogen’s she petted over his sweat-blackened hair, kissing the joint of Dave’s sturdy jaw as he gulped air.

“Mmm...that was great, gorgeous.” Imogen’s fingers cascaded down his body, admiring Dave’s carved legs as he recovered on top of her. “Thank you.”

Dave hummed appreciatively, lips moving over Imogen’s neck as he slithered his strong arms underneath her, holding close. “Thank you.” Making his way back to her mouth, Dave placed a kiss to Imogen’s lips before a grin overtook him. “I love you.”

Holding Dave’s handsome face in both of her painted hands, Imogen smiled. “I love you, too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
